


Burning at Midnight

by darkalbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Crushes, F/F, Flirting, genderbent NaruKiba, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/darkalbino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could tell by the squeeze of Naruko’s body around hers that, for once, her friend was being absolutely serious.</p>
<p>And that scared the shit out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning at Midnight

The dull weight of sleep pulled gently at her senses, a silent protest as Kita’s lids barely parted to slits, unaware as to what had woken her.   
  
She was met with the sight of her room bathed in night-blues and a spill of moonlight across her bed, a single white bar that stretched the short length of the floor before it bent and crawled up the wall. Vaguely, she was aware of two blue rings staring back at her, golden strands threaded through the limp curl of her fingers, steady breathing that was lulling her back to sleep. Her eyes fluttered, fighting to stay open, until she gave in with a soft sigh.   
  
Just as she was slipping back into unconsciousness, Kita suddenly startled awake, her heart leaping like lighting had just struck inside her chest. She sprang up to a sitting position, Naruko staring up at her with blue eyes that really had no business being that bright in this darkness. “Naruko, what,” Kita rubbed furiously at her eyes, despite that the other girl’s long blonde hair was still wrapped haphazardly around her fingers, “what the hell are you doing?”   
  
Her friend shrugged one shoulder, like popping up in the middle of the night was really no big deal. Considering this was Naruko though, it probably wasn’t. “Got lonely,” she said lightly, and then reached down, hand slipping beneath a black tank-top to scratch at her belly as a smirk curled her lips, “but I don’t need a reason to come see you.”  
  
Kita’s mouth twisted halfway, her free hand flicking on the small lamp beside her bed so light flooded the room. “How’d you even get in here?” She used the strands she still had to yank at the girl’s hair.  
  
“Ow!” Naruko squinted one eye and batted the hand away, a huff puffing from her nostrils, “It’s a trailer, not the White House, damn, gimme some fuckin’ credit.”  
  
Kita snorted and glanced at the corner of the room, where Akamaru was panting so happily it was borderline stupid – ears up, tongue hanging out, and tail beating heavily against the floor. “You’re supposed to be on my side,” she scolded teasingly.   
  
Laughing, Naruko twisted her body to look at the dog before puckering her lips and making kissy noises at him. “Goood booyy,” she drew out the words deep and dramatically, the praise and attention causing a sudden upsurge in the thumping of his tail.   
  
When she felt the bed dip as Kita lied back down, Naruko turned back to her. “You don’t wanna see me?”   
  
Kita rolled her eyes. “You know that’s not why.” She looked at her friend and chuckled to see her all smiles. “It’s the middle of the night,” she closed her eyes, bringing one hand up to press her thumb and forefinger into her lids, “and we have school tomorrow.” Kita lowered her hand and looked at the clock on her nightstand, groaning slightly at just how late it was. “Today,” she corrected.  
  
Naruko’s response to that was to blow a raspberry at it. “So what?” she countered, reaching over the other girl to turn the light back off. Night swallowed the room up once more, and Kita stretched before pulling up her blanket and turning onto her side, unsurprised when Naruko pressed up behind her.   
  
She wrapped one arm around Kita’s middle and wriggled the other between her and the mattress so she could pull her into a tight hug, her bare legs tucked behind Kita’s. For the slightest moment, Kita wondered if her friend had kicked off her pants when she first got into the bed, or if she had seriously walked over here barefoot in orange panties. But then she remembered this was Naruko, of course she walked over here barefoot and in orange panties – the fact that she had even bothered keeping her shirt on was a feat in itself, considering how much she hated clothes.  
  
Her musings had begun pushing her back into sleep, along with the soothing rhythm of Naruko’s breathing against her back, fanning in a caress as warm as sunlight over the nape of her neck. But she was tugged back into awareness at a squeeze around her middle.  
  
“Kita.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Do you have dreams?”  
  
Kita’s eyes, which had been closed, slowly opened, one brow arching as her sharp eyes flicked to their corners. “Wha?”   
  
Naruko lightly smacked the girl’s belly. “Dreams!”  
  
Kita’s mouth hung open a bit, one eye squinted in confusion. “I…yeah? I don’t know…as much as everyone else has them, I guess.”  
  
“You ever have some about me?”  
  
Kita felt her face grow hot. She was used to Naruko being forward, but this was…weird, even for her. “Sometimes?” She shrugged and rubbed at her cheek, uncomfortable. “Why?”  
  
A smile bloomed at the base of Kita’s neck. “’Cuz I have a lot about you.” Without warning, Naruko’s leg lifted and pushed Kita’s between her own as she practically crawled on top of her, resting her chin on the girl’s shoulder as her crotch pressed into her boxer-clad hip, stomach laid on her side and arms still wrapped around her. Her loose hair spilled over both of them in a golden cascade as she slid up further, until she turned her head so her cheek squished against Kita’s, her lips tickling right at the small bump that started her ear, “What are yours about?”  
  
Kita was glad for the darkness; because she was sure the flush on her face had just gone deep enough that her red tattoos blended in with it. But her eyes were narrowed, heartbeat quickening when Naruko’s breasts pushed against her bicep and the question tumbled out of her mouth, “What’re you doing?”   
  
Naruko was naturally flirtatious, and she’d had a penchant for jumping on, clinging to, and pressing against Kita ever since they were kids. Kita was used to it, it didn’t bother her, but she knew Naruko well enough to sense that the other girl wasn’t just being her overly-touchy, playful self right now. She could tell by the squeeze of Naruko’s body around hers that, for once, her friend was being absolutely serious.   
  
And that scared the shit out of her.  
  
She shifted slightly beneath Naruko, turning her head to pin her with a stern, questioning stare.  
  
Naruko was thankful she wasn’t a boy, she wouldn’t be able to hide the persistent throbbing going on between her legs so well if she was. The want to grind her hips against the girl’s beneath her was a physical ache from pulse to pulse, but she loved Kita far too much to do what came naturally to her and give into urge.   
  
She turned her head as well, so she was looking down at her best friend, and tucked russet strands behind Kita’s ear, her fingertips ghosting over the curved shell. “Nothing,” she replied quietly, that one word holding far more weight than she was sure Kita was aware of.   
  
Naruko pushed the girl’s bangs back and settled for a kiss to her forehead, then rolled off of her and bounced back onto her side of the bed, making it creak softly. What was left of her arousal rode out of her in a heavy exhale, and Naruko reached up to playfully push her friend’s head to the side. “G’night,” she chirped.  
  
Kita didn’t move. Naruko’s kiss was still burning on her skin, and whatever words she had clogged up in her throat as she tried to decipher what the hell had just happened. But another glance at the clock helped her decide that was a question better left for later, when sunlight and reality hit. A long sigh bled out of her, and she startled when Naruko’s arm flopped across her chest, turning to find the other girl already snoring.   
  
After a moment of staring, something like a snort-chuckle broke out of her, and she shook her head slightly before reaching up with one hand. She wrapped her fingers around Naruko’s wrist, smiling as she felt the flutter of her pulse against her palm.   
  
“Night.”


End file.
